


Corazón de Melón (Oneshots)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Historias homosexuales, principalmente, entre los personajes del juego otome creado por Chinomiko y producido por Beemoov.
Relationships: Alexy/Ken (My Candy Love), Armin/Lysander (My Candy Love), Castiel/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 2





	1. Índice

1) **A Mystic Love**

Un chico solitario perdido en la modernidad y un chico solitario perdido en el pasado ¿pueden dos épocas tan distintas compartir su sentir? ¿El amor es capaz de alcanzar a aquellos jóvenes tan distintos por fuera pero tan parecidos por dentro?

_FanFic/OneShot para unirme a los Testigos del Lysmin de la Comunidad Amino de dicho juego._

* * *

2) **An Innocent Love**

Ellos se conocieron de muy pequeños, se enamoraron y con un regalo sellaron su destino. Ahora, años más tarde, sus caminos se vuelven a juntar para unirlos finalmente. Un amor puro e inocente lleno de dulzura y felicidad. se abre paso en esta historia.

* * *

3) **A Promise of Love**

La primera vez que se vieron, fue debajo de un árbol en una tarde nublada. Sus ojos se cruzaron y sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo. Se hicieron amigos pronto, jugando como cualquier par de niños en el parque cerca de sus casas. Y a pesar, de que Castiel era calmado y Nathaniel arrojado, se complementaban bien. Una tarde especial para ambos, llevaron a cabo una promesa que, en su inocencia, no había forma de romper. Ahora, años después, sufren por ese amor infantil que fue evolucionando con los años y que tanto dolor les causa, sin saber si podrán rescatar su lazo perdido.


	2. A Mystic Love

**_PoV'S Armin_ **

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo se percató de su realidad. Solo sabe que sucedió un día de su infancia, más concretamente cuando aún se encontraba en el orfanato y estaba a años luz de ser adoptado. 

Un niño tan pequeño no debería pensar en esas cosas, ni ser consciente hasta ese punto del mundo que lo rodeaba. Pero tanto el cómo su gemelo, eran diferentes. Se percataban de cosas mucho más rápido de lo normal, razón por la que los demás niños les hacían el vació. No era que ellos fueran incapaces de entablar una relación normal con sus congéneres, es solo que percibían las cosas de modo distinto al resto. 

Él sabía, tan bien como su hermano, que los monstruos eran reales y que ellos vivían dentro de cada uno. Que las sombras ocultaban los profundos deseos impíos del alma humana, y que la muerte no discriminaba. A todos les llegaba de una forma u otra, sin importar que tan bueno o malo hayas sido. O ya de plano que gama de grises componía tu ser. Sabía que las maldiciones y demonios habitaban la mente de los hombres logrando hacerles cometer locuras. Armin lo sabía, todos tenemos esos designios dentro nuestro. Y no es que eso lo deprimiera o algo, es simplemente que los demás eran, o hipócritas o demasiados inocentes como para admitirlo. Y eso no lo soportaba, no soportaba que le mintieran en la cara. Por lo que se fue alejando poco a poco de la mayoría de los niños de su edad. La soledad que compartía con su querido hermano Alexy, fue su realidad. Su única familia, el único con el cual compartía un lazo inquebrantable e imborrable. Aquel que lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Siempre ellos solos, contra un mundo cruel e injusto. 

Pero luego algo cambio, algo inesperado toco a sus vidas. Una familia se formó y, algo asustado por el cambio, se refugió en el mundo moderno de la Internet. Los videojuegos fueron su escape y su terapeuta, gracias a los cuales pudo conllevar mejor su percepción de la realidad y la de los demás. Hizo la paz con su odio por las mentiras y la hipocresía que en su niñez lo atormentaron, y dio paso a una nueva evolución personal. 

Pero, aun así, la soledad no se fue. Aun rodeado de gente, sentía que estaba solo... ya ni su hermano lograba hacerlo sentir acompañado. El frío de las sombras, los demonios escondidos en los recovecos de su alma, ellos le gritaban que estaba solo. ¡Oh, esa caprichosa soledad! Lo quería para sí y nadie más.

_¿Es posible encontrar consuelo a este aislamiento?_

* * *

**_PoV'S Lysandro_ **

A pesar de su falta general de memoria, podía recordar con excelente precisión la muerte de sus padres biológicos. Su madre, de nombre Isabella, era una mujer bellísima de ojos verde y cabellos negros, un alma gentil pero un tanto infantil. Su padre, de nombre Lawrance, poseía unos serenos y tranquilizadores ojos miel, fue un hombre romántico y caballeroso hasta sus últimos días. Eran jóvenes, y murieron muy pronto. 

Iban caminando por la carretera una noche de primavera, los cuatro juntos. Por aquel entonces tenía unos cinco años, y vivían un poco lejos de sus abuelos paternos. Por lo que, para visitarlos, tenían que andar unos cuantos kilómetros. Un camión de traslado de ganado venía a lo lejos, ellos no lo vieron y, para cuando quisieron reaccionar, ya era muy tarde. Con mi hermano habíamos corrido en dirección opuesta pero nuestros padres, pensando que solo jugábamos, permanecieron en su lugar a pesar de nuestros gritos. Nos dijeron que murieron en el acto, sin dolor ni conciencia de su suerte. Nuestros abuelos se encargaron de nosotros desde entonces. Pero esa imagen del choque dejo su marca en mí. Me aisló en la soledad de la noche subsiguiente al fatídico accidente. Recuerdo muy bien que no me saque mis ropas ni comí en toda una semana. Y no fue hasta que mi hermano mayor, Leigh, hablo conmigo y me dio su apoyo, que salí de mi cuarto. 

Pero si solo hubiera terminado allí todo, habría sido mucho mejor. La gente empezó a cuchichear, sacando trapos sucios debajo de la alfombra. Y ahí caí en cuanta de la realidad, la hipocresía de la gente y los monstruos de mi interior que clamaban hacerles pagar. Y en un acto reflejo de supervivencia, me aleje del mundo. Me construí mi burbuja y allí me quedé, solo permitiendo entrar a mi hermano. Y posteriormente, a mi mejor amigo Castiel y a mi cuñada Rosalya. 

Pero aun así me sigo sintiendo vacío, miro a mi alrededor y veo solo rostros a medias. Ojos que juzgan, que curiosean por los recovecos intentando acecharte, como esperando descubrir lo que me hace diferente. Como si al sacarlos a la luz demostraran que son mejores, que no vales para nadie. Que mi destino es la soledad de la noche, el frio del invierno, colándose en mis huesos y enfriándome el corazón. 

_¿Es que acaso no sienten mi anhelo, mi aprensión?_

* * *

Lysandro nuevamente había perdido su libreta. Y estaba empezando a frustrarse, pues estaba seguro que la había dejado en su taquilla a resguardo tras la carrera de orientación. Resignado el muchacho volteo para dirigirse a la sala de delegados y preguntar por allí cuando unos ojos azules, cual noche estrellada, lo miraron curiosos. 

Verde y miel se percataron de la oscura sombra de los ojos que lo observaban atentamente. Los azules vislumbraron la amarga soledad de un alma atormentada. No hubo palabras, las miradas se conectaron de forma mística y un viento cálido lleno sus interiores con una pálida pero hermosa luz.

Armin extendió una pequeña libreta llena de palabras melodiosas y significados ocultos. Lysandro la tomo y reverencio a su igual, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. 

Ese primer encuentro, fue breve y sin más interacción. 

********************

Unos días después del concierto, Lysandro se armó de valor para hablar con Armin. 

Estaba algo nervioso, no habían tratado mucho más allá del incidente de la batería y los saludos de los pasillos. Pero necesitaba saber si la impresión de ese primer encuentro, había sido real o solo una jugarreta de su mente soñadora. La conexión que sintió había sido tan exquisita que lo torturaba el hecho de pensar en que podría no ser verdad. 

Camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la entrada al sótano. Con delicadeza, abrió la puerta y paso a bajar las escaleras, cerrando tras de sí. Su corazón retumbaba conforme dejaba los escalones atrás, y unos segundos más tarde, ya estaba frente al chico gamer. 

Armin, no podía jugar a gusto en clase, así que se saltó la siguiente y fue al sótano para estar tranquilo, pero no esperaba para nada que el joven victoriano lo siguiera hasta allí. Aun podía recordar con claridad su encuentro con el chico más alto. Pero le daba miedo descubrir si lo que había sentido entonces era real o no.

Pero tal parece que la suerte estaba de su lado. Lysandro se sentó a su lado en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo suspirando, tomando valor para hablar. Y el escudo de Armin se rompió con su pregunta.

― ¿Me dirás por que unos ojos como los tuyos tienen una sombra tan pesada en ellos? 

El pecho de Armin se llenó de una cálida luz, no tan cegadora, pero si poderosa. La dulzura en esa pregunta lo hicieron sentir al borde del llanto. 

― ¿Tú me dirás porque tu alma parece gritar de agonía aun si estas bien exteriormente?

El corazón de Lysandro se sintió más lleno tras escuchar el tono comprensivo de las palabras ajenas, como si hubiera esperado mucho por ellas.

Armin apago su aparato electrónico y entrelazo su mano con la ajena, mientras Lysandro abría sus ojos y lo veía a los ojos. 

― Podríamos compartir nuestra soledad, mi bello ángel. 

― Solo si prometes no espantarte tanto, mi gentil poeta.

― Descuida, lo haré.

― Bien, entonces, estamos iguales. 

Y entonces, las dos almas solitarias encontraron la respuesta a sus preguntas. Una en brazos de la otra, la soledad ya no fue tan pesada; el vacío se llenó alejando los monstruos de sus corazones, con un escudo inquebrantable y místico llamado AMOR.


	3. An Innocent Love

Era una tarde gris, pero sin nubes. Alexy se escapó del orfanato para ir al parque y jugar un poco, a pesar de las reprimendas de la señora Primsley, la directora.

Alexy era un niño inquieto para sus cinco añitos, tenía un rostro dulce y siempre portaba una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules zafiros y cabello negro eran iguales a los de su hermano gemelo, como su estatura y complexión. Aun así, era algo sencillo distinguirlos, por las personalidades tan distintas que ostentaba: uno vivía encerrado y el otro amaba el exterior. A Alexy ese día le apetecía ir al parque ya que se había topado con un niño nuevo y quería conocerle. 

Llego al parque un poco cansado de la caminata, pero pronto vio a lo lejos a su objetivo: un niño de cabello castaño, anteojos enormes y buzo verde (que le quedaba enorme, dicho sea de paso). Alexy veía al pequeño castaño con ternura y tenía unas inexplicables ganas de abrazarlo. Tomando una bocanada grande de aire y valor, se acercó al chico más bajo, con una sonrisa amable. 

― Hola.

El otro lo volteo a ver y reconoció sus ojos. Una sonrisa tierna asomo las infantiles facciones de su rostro.

― Hola, ¿eres el chico al que mi mama ayudo el otro día a ir a casa, no? 

― Si, soy Alexy.

― Yo soy Ken. 

Amas manitos diminutas se estrecharon y un calorcito inundo sus corazones.

*************

Un mes más tarde, ambos chicos eran inseparables. Se contaban todo y jugaban mucho en el parquecito cerca de la casa del castaño Ken. Si Alexy no podía ir a jugar, como en los días de lluvia, por ejemplo, la señora Marion llevaba a su hijo hasta el orfanato para que le hiciera compañía.

Esa mañana Alexy la paso muy bien junto a su amigo, pero cuando fue la hora de volver este le sorprendió con un regalo. Un oso de peluche con la leyenda "K y A" cocida en la pancita del animal de felpa.

― Para ti, mi mama le coció nuestras iniciales. 

― Es muy lindo, pero ¿a qué se debe el regalo?

― Porque te quiero, no hay razón más que esa. 

― Yo también te quiero, prometo tenerlo conmigo siempre. 

Y abrazando el oso contra su corazón ambos sonrieron felices.

Sin embargo, un año más tarde, adoptaban a los gemelos y los amigos se despedían con lágrimas en sus tiernos ojitos. Una nueva vida les esperaba a Armin y Alexy, una que, desafortunadamente, estaba lejos de Ken y ese pequeño parque que los unió tanto.

**********************

Habían pasado casi diez años de aquel episodio y, aun así, Alexy conservaba su peluche y el recuerdo de ese amor infantil que, con el tiempo, se volvió un amor platónico en toda regla. Sabía que era una tontería, su hermano se lo dijo, pero él tenía la esperanza de reencontrarse con Ken algún día.

Llevaba ya una semana en el nuevo instituto donde hizo su primera mejor amiga, Lynn. Ella, Rosalya y el eran inseparables. Sus compañeros eran divertidos y no lo cargaban por ser homosexual, finalmente estaba muy bien integrado con sus compañeros. Justo hoy Lynn estaba armando todo para el concierto y le aviso del regreso de un viejo amigo suyo, que tal parecía se había ido a la escuela militar por todo el año anterior.

Estaba emocionado, quería conocer a ese chico. No sabía por qué, pero la ansiedad lo mataba. Camino apresurado a la sala de delegados, para pedirle a Nathaniel si podía ser el quien saludara al nuevo. Lo encontró atareado, como siempre, en sus papeles.

― Hola Nath ¿quieres una mano?

― Oh, Alexy. Si, por favor toma esos expedientes y guárdalos en el cajón del escritorio. 

― Ya mero, capitán.

Nathaniel sonrió agradecido por la jovial respuesta. El joven de cabellos azules tomo la pequeña montaña de papeles y fue hacia el escritorio, pero con la mala suerte de que se golpeó el pie con la silla que el delegado se olvidó de arrimar al banco. Con un grito chillón, soltó los papeles y tomo con desespero su pie derecho.

― ¡Auch!

― ¡Alexy! Rayos, lo siento ¿estás bien? ― el rubio dejo sus papeles en el lugar correspondiente y fue a dejar la silla en su lugar―. Perdóname, olvide arrimar la silla al banco.

― Tranquilo, no fue un golpe muy duro, pero me dio en el dedo gordo. ― la cara de circunstancia de Alexy le dio un poco de risa al rubio.

― Justo donde más duele, que mal. ― y una carcajada se escapó de sus labios. Alexy no aguanto más y se unió a la risa. 

Cuando se calmaron un poco se agacharon a recoger los papeles del piso. Cuando ya solo faltaban tres, el mundo de Alexy giro vertiginosamente: la foto de su viejo amigo Ken (su amor ideal) estaba junto a una ficha de pronta integración. La tomo con sus temblorosas manos (no vaya a resultar una alucinación) y le pregunto a su amigo con una voz entre esperanzada y aterrada.

― ¿Él es el nuevo estudiante? 

― ¿Ehm? Ah, sí. Es el amigo de Lynn.

― ¡¿El que se fue a la escuela militar?!

― El mismo ¿por qué, lo conoces?

― Si...

Cuando la tarea estuvo ya lista, Nathaniel agradeció a su amigo y estaba por pedirle algo cuando unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Ante esto, los nervios de Alexy se hicieron notorios, más aun así Nathaniel abrió la puerta al recién llegado. Decir que la respiración del chico de ojos purpura se acelero fue decir poco, prácticamente estaba agitado: ante él había un adonis que nada tenía que ver con su tierno y adorado Ken. Nathaniel lo noto, le pareció super tierno, pero decidió no meterse en el medio.

― Bienvenido de regreso, Ken.

― Es Kentin, si no te molesta Nathaniel. ― su voz incluso se escuchaba más adulta.

― Para nada, ven pasa, tus papeles están en orden; pero tu horario es diferente. 

― Bien.

― Por cierto, él es Alexy: tu compañero de curso.

― Un gusto en conocerte. ― y, entonces, las esmeraldas se fusionaron con las amatistas. 

Kentin se maravilló por esos ojos tan expresivos, tan cálidos y luminosos. Sintió que ya había visto esa mirada en otro lado y, como un flash, el recuerdo de su amado amigo vino a su mente. Como si de un sueño se tratase, estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla ajena. El otro le sonrío con dulzura y asintió apenas, dejando en su corazón una sensación maravillosa de paz. Lo había encontrado de nuevo: su luz, su niño de mirada arcoíris. 

Alexy se sentía tan feliz y dichoso, su amado Ken lo miraba como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Se podía percibir el amor y cariño, la añoranza y el anhelo en esos mares verdes. Junto su frente con la contraria, amando esos pocos centímetros de más que tenía. Y lo beso con todo el amor que poseía y calló por tanto tiempo. Y su felicidad aumento hasta límites insospechados cuando el beso fue respondido de igual forma, mientras unas manos ajenas tomaban sus caderas y las acercaba al cuerpo ajeno.

Nathaniel, viendo el hermoso reencuentro decidió dejarles solos en la sala de delegados. Le enternecía ver a la recién formada parejita, pero no era correcto estar mirándolos en un momento tan intimo, algo le decía que ya habría más oportunidades.


	4. A Promise of Love

Sucedió una tarde nublada y bajo un frondoso árbol.

Castiel contaba con seis tiernos años y paseaba tranquilo de regreso a casa. No sabe bien porqué, pero recuerda haber levantado la cabeza como si se tratara de vida o muerte. Y recuerda también una cabeza de abundante cabello rubio, alzarse al mismo tiempo. Ojos dorados chocando con unos de color plata. Por un instante, el brillo de esos ojos, lo desoriento. Mas sin darle tanta importancia se marchó aturdido de allí.

Pasaron días hasta que volvió a ver esa mirada. Fue en el parque a pocas cuadras de su hogar. El niño estaba junto a una chica que pataleaba para que jugara con ella. Pero el de ojos dorados no estaba por la labor de complacerla y, con un empujón, se fue a los columpios. Castiel lo siguió, dispuesto a entablar una conversación y averiguar su nombre.

Y lo logro, el rubio le contó sobre su hermana, sus padres y que se llamaba Nathaniel. Desde entonces fueron amigos inseparables, a pesar de tener un carácter tan diferente entre sí. Si el rubio buscaba pelea con otros chicos, Castiel era quien le curaba las heridas y lo reprendía. Si el de ojos grises quería pasar una tarde tranquila bajo un árbol, Nathaniel le dejaba descansar la cabeza en su regazo.

Se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, entendiéndose mejor cada vez. Nathaniel escuchaba siempre a su amigo y Castiel siempre le brindaba un abrazo cuando el otro lo necesitaba. Eran felices en su burbuja infantil.

Al termino de las vacaciones, quisieron volver a aquel lugar donde se vieron por primera vez, al árbol del comienzo (como lo bautizaron ellos). Ambos se habían contado sobre lo que sintieron al verse y, con la inocencia propia de la niñez, sentenciaron que ellos se casarían en un futuro.

Con una navaja, tallaron sus iniciales dentro de un corazón (tal como vieron que hacían las parejas en las películas). Y prometieron cosas: Castiel que lo protegería siempre y Nathaniel que se enfrentaría a quién fuera con tal de estar a su lado. Se dieron un pequeño beso superficial y emprendieron el camino al parque.

Sin saber lo que la vida les tenía reservado.

********************

Los años pasaron, su amistad fue evolucionando y ellos cambiaron poco a poco. Nathaniel mantenía la promesa constantemente en su cabeza y el amor infantil pronto se fue convirtiendo en un amor adulto. Castiel, por su lado, la relego a la parte menos activa de sus memorias, no por maldad sino por descuido. 

La pareja de amigos entro en el Instituto con una confianza ciega en su lazo, creían que nada podría separarlos y, que, a pesar de las diferencias notorias, siempre estarían juntos. Pero no fue así: al poco tiempo, Castiel inicio su banda y la confianza de saberse guapo le gano admiradoras. Con las hormonas y el inicio de la adolescencia, Castiel empezó a tener novias, sin percatarse de la separación con su amigo, y el semblante triste de este. Pero Nathaniel quería que fuera feliz, y que su sonrisa no decayera nunca, así que lo apoyo sin quejas aun si se moría por estar en el lugar de esas chicas. El joven no vio venir el peligro hasta que fue muy tarde. 

_Se encontraba en el pasillo, buscaba a su amigo como siempre. Supo de la llegada de una nueva alumna y quería saber si el, la había visto. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al doblar una esquina, lo encontró besando a una castaña con ropa nada casta. Los vio separarse y que Castiel lo llamaba, tras verlo de reojo. Y a Nathaniel no le quedo de otra que ir a su encuentro._

_―Ella es Debrah, Nath: Mi novia._

_― Mucho gusto._

_― Igualmente._

_A Nathaniel no le pasó desapercibido la fiereza de osos ojos azules. Y tampoco el brillo inusual de los ojos grises, uno que antes no estaba allí._

La chica nunca le inspiro confianza, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda por Castiel. Lo que paso, meses después, fue sin duda el mayor dolor de su vida. 

*****************

**_PoV' Nathaniel_**

Es gracioso como todo parece burlarse de mí. Siempre creí que no tenía nada más que pasar página y mi dolor se iría, pero NO. Eso es mucho pedir porque ¿para que darle paz a mi alma? Es mejor torturarla. 

Cuando Debrah regreso, jamás me hubiese imaginado que Lynn la desenmascararía. Mucho menos que Castiel viniera de noche a mi casa, se colara en mi balcón y me suplicara que lo perdonara. Bueno, quizás exagero un poquitín... no me suplico como tal, pero si se veía muy mortificado.

¡Maldición! Yo creí que había enterrado mi amor en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero NO. Su semblante siempre logra conmoverme y hacerme caer a sus pies, el amor me vuelve idiota. Lo perdoné en ese momento, más le dije que se tenía que ganar mi confianza día a día porque eso era otro asunto.

¡Y vaya que se lo tomo a pecho!

Cuando salió a la luz lo de mi padre, allí estuvo. No me dejo solo ni un segundo, me cedió su hogar hasta que pude encontrar el mío propio. Si tenía pesadillas, el tocaba su guitarra hasta que me calmaba, me cantaba e incluso llego a besarme la frente. 

Y me volvió a enamorar. Pero esta vez, haré lo necesario para que el sentimiento sea reciproco.

_Después de todo, el que no arriesga no gana._

* * *

**_PoV's Castiel_**

Se ve tan diferente, tan distinto y al mismo tiempo igual. Han pasado semanas desde lo del viejo de Nath y ahora se ve hermoso. Cambio el look y parece más libre que nunca, como siempre debió ser. Si antes apenas podía apartar la mirada, ahora es una dulce tortura el tenerlo cerca.

Nuestra amistad fue volviendo poco a poco, pero conforme los días avanzan mis recuerdos me atormentan. Yo le prometí algo que no cumplí, el prometió algo que no cumplió. Nathaniel seguro no recordara ese día, pero para él era el más importante de su vida. Todas esas novias fueron solo para experimentar, para saber qué hacer cuando Nath se confesará. Pero aquel deseo no se realizó: su rubia no dijo ni pio. Y él se sintió devastado, por eso no le fue difícil a la perra de Debrah el engatusarlo.

Pero ella ya no estaba, y su Rubia estaba de nuevo en su vida.

 _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me la juego o lo dejo estar?_ No, no aguantaría mucho ya que se rozaban mucho. En los fines de semana armaban de dormir en la casa del contrario, pasaban toda la noche en vela recuperando el tiempo perdido y cimentando la nueva amistad, Lysandro se les unía de vez en cuando y le ayudaba cuando se pasaba de coquetearle a Nath.

Él nunca fue dubitativo en algo, pero con el delegado ya había metido la pata y no quería estropearlo definitivamente.

 _Pero algo tengo que hacer o lo puedo perder por cobarde._

* * *

Castiel estaba en su habitación terminando de componer la música para la letra que Lysandro había escrito el pasado lunes, cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa. Dejando el instrumento sobre la cama y pasando por un dormido Demonio, va al salón para ver quién es. Grande es su sorpresa cuando una cabellera rubia lo saluda desde la ventana. Rápidamente le abre la puerta y lo deja pasar.

― Eh, Nath. No te esperaba, que buena sorpresa. ― esta por darle una palmada cuando el otro se lanza a los brazos.

― Castiel, quiero ir al árbol del comienzo. ― su voz sale algo suave y su rostro se acerca peligrosamente al pelirrojo.

― ¿Lo recuerdas?

― No hay un día en que no lo haga, tú te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

― Claro, mi rubia yandere.

― Entonces llévame allí, tsundere teñido.

― ¿Y si me das un beso y me juras amor eterno? Es más fácil y rápido.

Nathaniel vio el anhelo y la esperanza en los ojos ajenos, misma que él tenía en los suyos. Sin más palabras de por medio, finalmente sellaron su promesa. Una que hablaba de un amor que se forjo bajo un árbol y paso la prueba del tiempo.


End file.
